familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Poiana Brașov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Panoramica Poiana Brasov.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Panorama of Poiana Brașov | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Poiana Brașov in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Brasov | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Poiana Brașov in Brașov County |latd = 45|latm = 34|lats = 05 |latNS = N |longd = 25|longm = 30|longs = 27|longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = City | subdivision_name2 = Brașov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 1020 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 350 | population_as_of = 2002 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 500001 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Poiana Brașov ( ) is a Ski resort in Brașov County, Romania. It is subordinated to the city of Brașov. After the 2010s modernization, the ski area has expanded from 50 hectares to 80 hectares and the slopes length was increased from 13.8 km to 23.9 km. most slopes now have snow cannons installed. In 2013, it hosted figure skating, alpine skiing and speed skating in the European Youth Olympic Winter Festival. It is located at about 1,020 meters (3,379 feet) above sea level near the city of Brașov in Romania and it is easily accessible by road. There are regular buses operated by Brașov Transit (RAT Brașov) which serve the 12 km route between Brașov and Poiana Brașov. The resort also runs minibuses to take visitors from hotels to the base of the ski runs from where they can hike or take a cable car to Cristianu Mare or Postăvaru summits. Poiana Brașov is surrounded by four mountains: the already mentioned Postăvaru (1,799 m), Piatra Craiului (2,238 m), Bucegi (2,505 m) and Piatra Mare (1,848 m). Poiana Brașov has a temperate-continental climate. The average temperature in summer is 20 °C and in winter -4 °C. There is a snow cover of about 50–60 cm which lasts from mid-November until mid-March, for about 120 days a year. However one can expect snowfalls from the end of September. Poiana Brașov is host to a number of hotels and restaurants, the majority of which cater for foreign tourists. Two of the better known restaurants are Șura Dacilor (The Dacians' Barn) and Coliba Haiducilor (The Outlaws' Shack). There is also one nightclub, Capra Neagră (The Chamois), adjacent to a pizza place which plays a mixture of Europop and dance music. Amongst other attractions in Poiana Brașov visitors can find traditional mulled wine and a pepper spiced alcoholic drink known as țuică as well as other traditional Romanian fare. Main Slopes There are 10 main ski/snowboard slopes in the resort:http://www.i-tour.ro/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Harta-partii-schi-Poiana-Brasov-Brasov.jpg Beginner * Drumul Roșu (4600 meters) * Bradul (465 meters) * Drumul Albastru (450 meters) * Stadion (325 meters) Intermediate * Sulinar (2500 meters) * Kanzel (450 meters) Advanced * Lupului (2860 meters) * Ruia (540 meters) * Sub Teleferic (495 meters) * Kanzel (450 meters) See also *Tourism in Romania *List of ski areas and resorts in Europe *VideoGuide Romania External links * PoianaBrasov.com - Poiana Brasov Resort * Pictures and landscapes from the Carpathian Mountains *Poiana Brasov Ski Slopes Virtual 360 Tour Flash * The Online Guide To Brasov * Hotels in Poiana Brasov * Video: Postavarul Mountains * Video: Poiana Brasov Mountain Resort References Category:Poiana, Brașov Category:Ski areas and resorts in Romania Category:Geography of Brașov County Category:Valid name- locality of Romania